


Do No Harm

by mosymoseys



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sonya Valentine drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do No Harm

The Hippocratic Oath.  The first thing to go when the pharmaceutical companies bought up the medical schools.  In a business of involuntary human experimentation and corrupt drug trials, physicians with ethics were a liability.  So they’d dispensed with even the illusion.

She often smiled at the irony of it.  Basked in the poetic justice of every corporate building destroyed by her bombs, every executive dead or maimed by her hands.  Their own corruption and greed having granted her the freedom she’d needed to strike against them.

One day the corporations would regret ever giving Sonya Valentine license to do harm.


End file.
